Chapter 16: Over That Bridge (Pt.1)
Story 北部遊撃戦 Northern Raids Giulio: The news are reporting that the war at Naggiar turned out to be an unexpected giant victory for Gallia. 21: Even the reporters thought we were done for. Alfons: Victory though it may be, it's not much to be proud of since we won by some stroke of luck. Amy: It's like my entire lifetime's worth of fortune has been used in that one moment of victory. 45: If the Gallian Valkyrur had not appeared, our armies would probably have been decimated by the Imperial Valkyrur. Leila: Right, right! Breakfast is done! Prepare to move out! Giulio: No time for a breather eh. Leila: We need to stop the Imperials and their scorched earth tactics! Leila: If we don't do it more of our land and more of our citizens will end up as collateral. It's to protect the farms and the children! Alfons: Leila has more stamina than she looks. Leila: It's to be expected of leaders! Unlike a certain meatball I know! 21: Speaking of, where's Kurt? Valerie: He's in his room working. He didn't want to be disturbed. Riela: Sorry about that, Kurt. I have calmed down now. Kurt: Looking at that scene would unsettle anyone. Especially when it's you, Riela. Riela: .. Kurt: I am not afraid. Riela: ..? Kurt: I don't think Riela is frightening. And I don't think I ever will. Kurt: If you become afraid of yourself again, just come to me. I'll be fine. Riela: Thank you.. Dahau: Are your respective squads replenished and ready? Lydia: I can't say everything is perfect. Gusurg: Can't complain. Zig: I will fight even alone! Dahau: Maximillian has requested that we move towards the northeast to participate in raids. Dahau: We are to provide protection for the forces that have retreated into Ghirlandaio from Gallian pursuers, while at the same time foiling Gallian scouts and slowing them down. Lydia: A request from Maximillian himself. It's quite something isn't it. Dahau: From my side, as long as I can be of assistance to him, it would benefit me eventually. Dahau: I would be able to fulfill Borgia's wish for the continuation of the war as well. Gusurg: What do we do about the Valkyrur? Dahau: Hmm.. 3 of them have appeared now, he must be having a headache now. Lydia: He wouldn't be able to do a thing about Selvaria, and the Gallian Isler isn't much help anyway. Dahau: Until Borgia has further use for us, our priority would be to fulfill Maximillian's orders. Dahau: We will split ourselves into 4 squads and carry out raids. You will each be responsible for your own activity. Gusurg: (The Nameless should be in the northeastern region. What do I do..?) Chapter Brief In order to pursue the Imperial forces that have retreated from their loss at Naggiar, we will be conducting raids in northeast Gallia. We will take out the Imperial forces that we have identified, then break through Borger after that. We will take out the Imperials taking up garrison there. There is a drawbridge in Borger, by taking the bridge we will be able to seal off Imperial access to the southern regions and isolating them in the north. Ensuring the safety of the southern regions. We should remain cautious even though our enemies may be fatigued from the battle at Naggiar. Route A= Route A 'Story' You must complete all three paths to proceed. 'Mission Briefing' An Imperial armor platoon has been engaged in the mines near Borger. The armor platoon is keeping ammunition supplies in the mines, destroy them to render the Imperials ineffective. 'Strategy' Give your tank the rockplow armor. Leave it undeployed. Deploy a reliable assault in area 3. Put your leaders into area 4. You can make Riela a lancer to simplify hunting the ace using Valkyria. Phase 1 #Deploy your tank into area 4 and take out both boulders. #Move your tank into the enemy base, you can destroy the enemy tank here if you have the B3 cannon in one CP. #Take the base with a scout. #Defend your new base in area 1. #Same action. #Use your assault in area 3 to take the south base. #Same action. #Same action. #Deploy a new assault into area 2 and take the northeast base. #Defend your new base in area 4. Phase 2 #Deploy Riela and take out the tank ace. #Same action using Valkyria. #Remove the defender to the crate in area 2 using your northeast assault. #Deploy an armored tech from your northeast base in area 2. #Withdraw your tank, redeploy it in area 1. Ignore all other targets, destroy the crate. #Same action. 'Rewards' *EXP 5600 *DCT 10600 *鹵獲機関砲塔H2 (Captured Machine Turret H2) |-| Route B= Route B 'Story' You must complete all three paths to proceed. 'Mission Briefing' An Imperial scouting party has raided your camp near the forests of Borger while you were setting it up. Losing the supplies and ammunition stored here would be a great blow to future operations. Protect the marked object in area 5 for 8 turns. 'Strategy' The enemy goes first. Change your tank to the medium chassis to fit the constructor module and the fog dissipator. Use the B3 captured cannon. You need a scout with armor. You need an assault with ZM-MPX. Phase 1 #Take out the Heavy Trooper in your base at area 3. #Use your tank to construct the ladder ahead of you. Withdraw it. #Deploy a scout into area 3 and take the north base. #Deploy a sniper into area 5, take out the assault closer to your base. #Deploy your scout with armor and take the middle base. #Deploy your tank in the central base of area 5. Destroy the enemy tank. Face your tank towards the other base to mark it with interception. #Same action / Free action. #Deploy your sniper in central area 5. Take out the enemy Ace heavy trooper. #Take out the lancer. Phase 2 #Withdraw your armored scout from center area 5 and deploy another scout, take the east base. #Force withdraw your tank. #Deploy it into your new area 4 base, take out the enemy tank. Crush the sandbag of the defender here. Stay in base. #Deploy an assault with ZM-MPX and move it south for the southwest base. #Same action. Capture it. #Same action / Free action. #Deploy a scout into area 4 northwest and take the base in northeast. #Withdraw and deploy your tank here. Destroy the enemy tank. #Same action / Free action. #Deploy a sniper into the northeast base, take out the heavy trooper. #Deploy an assault into area 3 northeast to defend it. Phase 3 #Deploy a new assault into area 3 and move it south. #Same action, take the base. #Use the rest of your CPs to defeat all enemies. 'Rewards' *EXP 6800 *DCT 13200 *MR2X |-| Route C= Route C 'Story' You must complete all three paths to proceed. 'Mission Briefing' We have received information that an Imperial raiding party has attacked the Gallia Regulars envoy transporting supplies near the plains at Borger city. The regular army has been forced into a retreat and the supplies seem to have been left behind. Take the 5 supply crates in the various areas before they land in Imperial hands. 'Strategy' Deploy a master scout in area 3. Equip it with Gallian-R Deploy an assault into area 4. Deploy your leaders into area 2. Phase 1 #Move your master scout in area 3 north for the northwest base. Take the crate in the northeast corner. #Take the base. #Same action. #Deploy an assault in area 5 to kill the sniper. Face the east gunner before ending turn. #Deploy a scout elite into area 5. Use a linked attack to kill the gunner, take the southeast base. #Move your assault in area 4 north to take the base. #Same action. #Deploy your tank into area 5 southwest, destroy the APC. Withdraw it. #Deploy your tank into area area 2 northwest, destroy the APC. Stay in base. #Defend your bases. Phase 2 #Spend your entire phase cleaning up immediate threats in all areas. Phase 3 #Withdraw your master scout in area 3, change it with an assault. Take out one of the Imperials nearby then return to the base to defend it. #Deploy your master scout in southeast area 5. Take the south central ladder, take the eastern crate in the spiral. #Clear any attackers in your southwestern base. #Deploy a new assault and take the ladder up to your north. Take the enemy assault out. #Move your assault north for the crate. #Deploy a sniper into area 2 to take out the enemies here. #Same action. #Take the crate. It can be in the northeast corner or behind the two silos. #Take the crate in the southeast corner in area 4 using a scout elite or the assault in your base with the rest of your CPs. 'Rewards' *EXP 8400 *DCT 15700 *Ace Drop: VB HPL Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions